The increasing popularity of outdoor activity coupled with increasing use of automobiles and recreational type vehicles has led to an increasing demand and need for various types of shelter and facilities which can be easily transported in the vehicles to the recreation site and then easily set up and used proximate to the vehicle. One especially notable example of this phenomena has been the outgrowth of the traditional picnics associated with sports events such as horse races or football games. These events frequently occur in parking areas adjacent to the sports facility and consist essentially of dining and socializing prior to and during the event. The expression "tailgate party" has, of course, arisen from the fact that these events occur either at the rear end of a station wagon or pick up truck with its tailgate opened; or at the rear of a traditional sedan with the trunk open to accomodate the food and accoutrements for the party. Unfortunately, inclement weather as well as withering sun frequently occur; and the usual facilities provided near stadiums and races courses do not provide much shelter. Accordingly, participants in such "tailgate parties", when with faced with undesirable weather conditions must choose between abandoning the event or retreating to the cramped confines of their vehicle. Similar considerations apply to such activities as picnics which are held in the vicinity of the vehicle or in campground situations where the camping facilities are adjacent the campers' vehicle. It would therefore be highly desirable to have a portable awning or canopy which could be carried in disassembled condition in the trunk or other available space of a vehicle and easily assembled and erected to provide a temporary shelter adjacent the vehicle and, in fact, temporarily forming an extension of the vehicle.
Various structures and devices have long been known to provide shelter or covering in combination with a motor vehicle. In some instances, these structures have essentially been nothing more than tents designed to be erected adjacent the vehicle and in other cases they have been covers for the vehicle itself. In most instances, however, these structures have been of relatively complex design and not specifically designed to provide a rearward extension of the vehicle to function as a temporary shelter or awning.
Examples of prior art structures, are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,509 to Ripley PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,774 to Leader PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,103 to Lew PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,977 to Flores et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,332 to Turner
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a portable, easy to erect, compact canopy or awning which can be quickly assembled and erected to provide a rearward facing cover which extends from the back of a motor vehicle and which is securely anchored in place by the rear wheels of that motor vehicle.